Unbreakable
by Yaoimelody
Summary: A surprise pairing along with my usual ones. Lloyd feels so alone without true attention from Garmadon... Can someone explain why he's been having such strange dreams?


{A/N: A request from my roleplay friend "Psuliem/Yaoiswhore" (had no idea it was even someone on DeviantArt/FF or someone I wished I had gotten to know, but if you haven't seen the wacky and adorable art they make; you're missing out…)

Has themes of OverprotectiveShipping (take a guess what that is named after) and my usual pairings, but the plot wasn't specified. I think roleplaying is giving me so many more ideas after having random writing blocks. I may or may not do stranger fanfictions, but I like the ideas people want. So probably!}

Lloyd opened his eyes despite their protest to the light. Their sensitivity died and he finally glanced about the room. The fixtures, the placements, the vast size… Was this his old home? The one he had grown up in until his enrollment in the boarding school? His age was that of a teenager's, so nothing wrong there. He sat up on the vinyl couch, the dark fabric groaning softly in protest.

"I see you're up," hummed a familiar set of vocals. Lloyd scooted over eagerly to allow his newly formed father a chance to sit down next to him. "That was some sleep you had."

The corners of the younger blonde's lips curled up sweetly, wanting to blurt out so much, but settled with, "You mean I was dreaming all of that? I really did grow up here and stay with you?"

Garmadon looked over in shock, "Why of course you did! Your nap seemed bothered…" Scooting a bit closer, the older male locked eyes with the other, "I hope you liked your nap?"

Nodding slightly, the green ninja noticed he was in street clothes. He nearly cried at this, seeing as it had to have all been made up! His father was here for him, and wouldn't allow anything bad to happen… "Dad, I love you!" With that he crushed their faces together for a sudden kiss.

It wasn't moving at first, until the adult smirked and eagerly responded. This went on for who knew how long until something snapped within the taller. Pulling back, he placed his hands around the slender waist and gave a darker chuckle, "You think I could ever want you back?"

This stung on a less intense level, feeling that he was never good enough in the first place… With eyes brimming with tears, the opposing glared at him, "I just want you to appreciate me! No matter what…"

"Well since you're offering, I may take you up that," growled the older, shoving the boy back on the couch-

[It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew. – Henry Rollins]

Brad hit Lloyd in the face with a pillow, "Stop squirming! Or I'm getting out the sleeping bag…"

"That's okay," grumbled the blond, still dazed from the odd and disturbing dream of his. Sliding off his edge place of the bed, he stalked out in the baggy green pajamas. In the kitchen, he figured having some warm milk would help or something.

Instead there was Doctor Julien and Dareth, looking over some sort of blueprints. The dojo owner looked up warmly, "Hey, kid, you doing okay? You look like you saw a ghost…"

"It's fine," coughed the guilty teenager as he took the seat across the table from them.

"I'm getting a toaster made for me," proudly put out the brunet, leaning back successfully.

Lloyd quirked a lazy brow, "In the middle of the night?"

The oldest rolled up the colored paper, "Well, not precisely now, mind you. Maybe tomorrow morning?" Then the man scooted up into the table and looked directly at Lloyd, "Is something up?"

Drumming his fingers on the table, eventually the green ninja gave in, "Um, yeah…" Gulping silently, he squeezed his eyes shut, "I can't really say though…"

Morris would have none of that, "Please, I may not seem like much, but I was a well-known therapist back in the day."

"Really? You just can't tell my dad… or anyone else," glancing over at the now interested Dareth, "And I mean it, guys."

Noticing the staring, "Just because I'm with him, doesn't mean I'll blab it!" Defended the adult in an overly dramatic tone.

Defeated now, he turned to Julien, "So… My dream was pretty normal… Talking and that sort of thing in my old house, and my dad and I were like we are now… But then-" biting his lower lip in regret- "I started to kiss him, and he responded… Though he then said how he never really cared about me…" Placing hands over his reddened face, "I don't get it! I don't like him like that…"

"Lloyd," responded the elderly male, "you need to realize this is perfectly normal for kids in your situation." Getting the other to calm enough to move his hands, "When a child is rarely in contact, or not at all, with people they see as their role models, they grow overly attached and feel an indescribable connection. For instance, you and Garmadon are very close, despite his random leavings and then sending you away to boarding school. To prove you want him to be around you, you figured giving him everything would work out in your favor. He would like that and stick around permanently with the promise of it." After speaking the mouthful, Morris smiled lightly, "Does that sound about right?"

"In a way he was only using me, though," pointed out the ninja softly.

Dareth scoffed, "Kids do anything for affection, so it wasn't like you even noticed then, did you? It only made your tries harder?"

Surprised, the boy gaped, "Um yeah… exactly…"

The chair beside Lloyd creaked under a newcomer, "Don't be ashamed Lloyd, I understand that dreams symbolize other things."

Not allowing his eyes to look at his father, "Really? I don't know… Maybe I just miss us doing stuff together. Like when I was a kid."

"I know, we'll go to the firework show tomorrow night, if you'd like." Peering up at his yawning fiancé, "What do you say?"

Stifling another strong one, Dareth waved a dismissive hand, but smiled regardless, "Cool, I get a toaster and another free thing… Sounds good to me. What about Brad?"

Looking about as if expecting his form to pop up, Lloyd nodded, "Yep, but… Can you not tell him about this?"

Gentle padding of feet and then said boy came into view, "Tell me what?"


End file.
